


The Fic Where APH Characters Are Monsters and England Goes Into Heat

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Begging, Bottom England (Hetalia), Dragons, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Snake England (Hetalia), Top Russia (Hetalia), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: Arthur is a Naga. A Carrier Naga, to be precise, and during a very boring meeting, he goes into heat.Luckily, Ivan's there to help him.
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	The Fic Where APH Characters Are Monsters and England Goes Into Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Like none of the logic in this fic makes sense so please, do not question it. Thank you I'm dying

The meeting droned on and on and on. Arthur was fed up of making notes and opted to merely flick his pen back and forth– it was better than having to listen to this bullshit. With that annoying incubus at the front, speaking in that pompous French accent of his, Arthur felt his thin, scaled tail swish under the desk in annoyance. His forked tongue darted out as he hissed quietly, brows furrowing. If that French bastard's presentation didn't end any second, Arthur was going to lose it.

He barely noticed Alfred sniff at the air and glance worriedly at Arthur before shifting his gaze back to Francis. Arthur looked at Alfred, pupils slitted, and glared at the werewolf with all his might before shifting in his seat. There was a light pressure in his abdomen, one that had persisted since that morning, and Arthur knew it was familiar; he just couldn't work out where he knew it from...

...Until he felt the tell-tale wetness begin to weep from his slit.

He flinched and hissed, acidic green eyes widening as he grew wetter and wetter. How had he not realised his heat was starting sooner? He felt his erection rise beneath his scales, forming a small lump a few centimetres above the (usually) barely noticeable slit that glistened with slick. Arthur whimpered, feeling his body temperature increase as he started to pant.

“Arthur? Dude, you okay?” Alfred asked, nose twitching. Arthur's heat-scent hadn't fully developed but it was close to engulfing the whole room. Alfred and the others would definitely smell it then. They'd all know. Oh, God, they'd all know.

“Does it fucking look like I'm okay?” Arthur snapped, slim shoulders hunching as a sudden burst of pain flourished in his abdomen. A new wave of slick seeped from his slit. “Oh... oh fuck...”

“What's going on?” asked Kiku, the Japanese kitsune, fluffy white ears flicking back at the abundance of noise and fuss. Ludwig carefully ushered Feliciano away, not wanting the Italian ghost to witness what was happening.

Francis walked over from the board and stared at Arthur's flushed face and trembling arms before lowering his gaze to the glossy slick that was leaking from the Naga's slit. He chuckled and cut through the small crowd that had formed around the Brit to make an announcement.

“Mon amis, if you could not tell, our little Angleterre has gone into heat. The only way to make this stop is if someone mates him, and considering none of us are Nagas like him, it will be... difficult... to find him a sufficient mate.” He glanced over at the half-snake with a smug smirk on his handsome features.

“But... why does he have to go into heat? I thought that'd just be a girl Naga thing or whatever?” Alfred said, pinching his nostrils to block out the pungent scent of tempting sweetness that practically screamed sex. It was especially strong for him, and though he'd never admit it, his cock had twitched in his pants when he'd first smelt it.

“Ah, mon ami, that's the thing. Arthur is male, of course, but Nagas work differently. He is a Carrier Naga, which means he can be mated and bear a clutch.”

“Stop talking about me like I'm not– ngh!– n-not right here,” Arthur whined, hissing and writhing in his chair. The nations around the Naga exchanged glances, wondering silently about what they could do. The silence was broken by Ivan, a tall, broad Russian half-dragon with fair hair, like snow, and lilac wings that stretched out far behind him when extended.

“I could help him. I'm close enough to what he is – far closer than the rest of you.”

He was greeted with stunned silence asides from Arthur gasping and panting in his seat. The cluster of nations all looked to him to see what he thought about it. When he didn't respond right away, Francis prompted him.

“Well?”

Arthur's vivid green eyes opened, pupils now fully dilated as he glanced over at Ivan. He gulped and nodded frantically. Alfred inhaled shakily, a frown etched onto his handsome features. He huffed softly at the exchange and swiftly left the room. Francis cocked a brow and grinned.

“Looks like our little werewolf is jealous.”

Ludwig interrupted with a grunt, nostrils flaring and face flushing. “That's enough. Ivan, Arthur, I think it's time you two left.”

Ivan nodded and motioned to pick Arthur up, to which the Naga hissed and extended his fangs. The half-dragon was undeterred, however, and slung the Brit over his right shoulder. He winced as Arthur's slim emerald tail whipped at his shins, slick dripping down the front of the Naga's lower half. The other monster nations watched them leave, flustered and amused.

They didn't see Alfred in the corridors when they walked through, nor did they expect to. Ivan's large lilac wings flapped gently behind him in anticipation as Arthur's scent grew ever stronger. He silently hoped his cock wouldn't get hard, but with the way things were going, it was bound to happen.

Eventually, after receiving far too many weird looks and knowing stares from the other creatures of the public, they arrived at the hotel and checked into Ivan's room. The half-dragon shamelessly tossed Arthur onto the bed, shoving two of his fingers into Arthur's soaked slit. His arousal was more present than before, though nowhere near as big as Ivan's, leaving a noticeable bump just above his slit but below where his stunning green scales blended into pale flesh. His cock would stay inside of him in order for penetration to be made more efficient but still be noticeable when erect for his gender to be confirmed. Arthur's back arched perfectly off the bed, eyes screwing shut in pleasure as he moaned loudly. His head was tilted back, exposing a lovely, smooth neck that was just begging to be marked. Ivan smirked and extracted his fingers in order to remove his trousers. Arthur hissed at him, pupils slimming down until they were mere lines of black among swathes of acidic green.

“Now, now. I won't be able to fuck you if I still have clothes on... unless you want me to leave? Maybe you don't want me to satisfy you like you so eagerly consented to earlier?” Ivan mused with a sly smirk, relishing the way Arthur's half-lidded eyes shot open as he sat bolt upright.

“No! You– you wouldn't! Please don't leave, I'm sorry! Please, please, please!” Arthur begged, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ivan hummed thoughtfully. “Fine. But you have to behave like a good boy for me, da?”

“Yes, yes, okay. I'll behave. I'll be a good boy for you, Master, Master!”

Ivan gave a coy smile and gathered some of the excess slick that had dripped down Arthur's tail and used it to lube up his cock. Arthur spared a glance down and let his eyes widen in shock with an approving purr.

He'd heard rumours and jokes, sure, but now he was seeing it with his very own eyes. Ivan's cock was absolutely massive. It was long and thick, so big that Arthur briefly wondered how it would even fit inside of him. Not to mention the half-dragon's balls were large and heavy and Arthur was filled with a sudden desire to touch and feel but he couldn't and he was so so desperate but Ivan was holding him down with his palm flat against Arthur's stomach and–

Oh. Oh, God, he was pushing in.

Arthur gasped and hissed, scrabbling at the sheets as he tore at them with his claws. Ivan wasn't much better, having moved his hand from Arthur's smooth stomach to grip the fabric above Arthur's head, ignoring how it ripped within his grasp. The Naga's fangs extended out slightly at the pain, pupils desperately dilating and contracting in confusion of what he was feeling. On one hand, it felt good; his primal needs were being sated – but at the same time, Ivan was too big and it was hurting him.

“Fuck– Ivan, Ivan stop! Too much, too mu– ghn!”

Ivan immediately stopped and opened his eyes – when had he shut them? – to see Arthur's pained expression. He felt his heart ache at the way Arthur's cheeks were damp with tears, forked tongue flicking out as he hissed in pain, thick brows furrowed and swollen lips trembling; he looked so impossibly hurt. Ivan reached down and stroked Arthur's sweat-dampened blonde hair, whispering soft words of praise and comfort as the Naga's body adjusted. After a few moments of Arthur's slit clenching and producing copious amounts of slick to accommodate Ivan, Arthur calmed down and wiggled his hips. Ivan got the message and pushed more in, slower this time, and watched Arthur's expression. When he saw no signs of pain, Ivan smiled.

“What happened to calling me Master, hm?”

Arthur gasped as Ivan managed to cautiously fit his cock all the way inside the Naga's tight, wet heat. It should've been impossible, but somehow, he'd done it. Arthur whined at the pressure inside of him and wondered what it'd be like when Ivan came– would he knot? Did dragons knot? Oh, fuck, he hoped they did. Once Arthur had completely adjusted and pressed his hips gently back, Ivan began to pull out until only the tip of his cock rested in Arthur's slit before pushing back in again, this time with a lot less pain on Arthur's behalf. The Naga's mind was fogged with lust and everything felt so much better now.

“Ma– ah, ah! Mas... Master... oh, oh fuck!” Arthur moaned, scrabbling frantically at the pillows above his head and wincing as he felt the fabric tear. The bed was bound to be a complete and utter mess once they'd done (as if it wasn't already).

Ivan continued with his slow pace for a while, thrusting shallowly inside of Arthur. When Arthur growled and slammed back furiously, Ivan took the hint and began to ruthlessly pound his cock inside the Naga. He moved with such vigour that Arthur's lithe body was forced back against the bed until his head just barely missed the headboard. Ivan's large, rough hands gripped at Arthur's slender waist, no doubt hard enough to leave bruises for days to come, as he nuzzled at the Brit's chin and nibbled at the delicate skin of his neck. 

He moved his head down, hips moving faster still, and bit and the junction where Arthur's neck and shoulder met. This was bound to have consequences later, but for now, all Ivan cared about was shoving his dick deeper inside of Arthur, locating all of his sensitive spots that made him see stars. Arthur was one hell of a picture; hair tousled more than usual, skin slick and shiny with sweat, eyes clouded with lust and desire, mouth open as a litany of moans flowed freely from those rosy lips– he looked like the definition of sex, and Ivan couldn't get enough.

Ivan suddenly hit something and Arthur arched his back with a jumble of curses and gasps. 

“There! Hit there again, please, please, please! Mast– ah!”

Ivan drove in harder, deeper, striking that spot as much as possible as he watched Arthur become an incomprehensible, writhing mess on the bed. With every thrust, Ivan felt his climax draw ever near and his aim grew sloppy– not that Arthur seemed to care or even notice. He was too far gone, drooling with his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Gonna– oh, Master– gonna... gonna cum!”

“Yes,” Ivan panted harshly in his ear, wincing as the end of the Naga's tail wrapped gently around his thigh, “cum for me, moy dorogoy.”

And, oh, did Arthur cum. He screamed, eyes screwing shut as he lifted his hips off the bed, slit clenching around Ivan until he could barely move. Cum sprayed from his slit over Ivan's cock and he collapsed on the bed, sated and content, as he came down from his high. Ivan gave a few more shallow thrusts and shoved his entire dick inside, filling Arthur to the brim with his thick cum. He didn't pull out, allowing the knot to swell and lock them together. Their chests heaved as they panted for air and Ivan carefully lay down on top of Arthur, who gave a half-hearted grunt in response.

Considering the height and build difference between them, Arthur was not happy being crushed beneath Ivan, as satisfied with the sex as he was. He let out a growl and Ivan chuckled, sitting back up and pulling Arthur up to his chest. Careful to avoid hurting Arthur, he managed to manoeuvre them so they were in a similar position but without Arthur being suffocated. The Naga sighed and traced patterns on Ivan's stomach as his eyes slowly began to shut. The half-dragon's strong arms wrapped around Arthur's waist and held him close.

They'd talk about it when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur's a Carrier Naga for... plot... purposes... just go with it.


End file.
